Unknown Secrets
by Rosieroozoo
Summary: When Yamada Sasame suddenly gets attacked with Hitsugaya trying to help her, he learns of her untold secrets one by one. Why did she get kidnapped? Hitsugaya teams up with her brother Hanatarou to find her. Hitsu/OC 4th story in series


Rosieroozoo - _I hope you enjoy this story, the fourth of the Hitsugaya/Sasame Series (WinterRain) I've been working on for a few years now! I hope this fixes my previous works, and makes it all come together ^^ I bring to you, a special story showing Sasame's Background, since I had gotten a good feedback pm on Sasame's character being the 'usual and boring' OC thrown into a story. I totally agree xD So I thought, why not? I'll set her apart and give you her background, and other secrets you might have never guessed! _

_I hope you enjoy my best FanFiction yet!_

_Rachel_

_+ Thanks to _**Evil_Sorceress **_for editing, and to _**FuzzyShadowFoxx**_ for helping me to make the title ^^- Arigatou Gozaimasu~ +_

_Disclaimer: _

_Bleach and its characters are owned by Tite Kubo. However, Sasame Yamada is my very own character._

_Translations:_

_Hajime - Start_

_Owarimashita - Finished_

_Fuku-Taichou - Vice Captain_

_Haori - Family coat over a warriors clothes (in this case the Captain's Coat) _

When Yamada Sasame suddenly goes missing, with no leads to her disappearance, Hitsugaya teams up with Hanatarou to find his missing sister. Who kidnapped Hitsugaya's beloved? Where is she now? Only time can show the truth, and everything related to Sasame's past, along with her dark secrets…

-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:

{ Unknown Secrets }

-:~:- ] Chapter 1: Missing [ -:~:-

-:~:- ]Hajime[ -:~:-

The crisp morning sun peered through the open windows along with a gentle breeze that refreshed the entire room. You could hear the sounds of the summer birds chirping happily as well as a soft calming sound of the nearby stream that ran past the small traditional wooden house. The overwhelming heat seemed only survivable with the shade provided by the surrounding trees and the wisp-full breeze that carried a wonderful aroma of the fresh air; that nearly left you breathless in its purity. The beautiful scenery seemed like it was untouched by people, however the washed sheets that hung on a line basking in the sun, proved to be evidence of a well cared for home.

"…It's going to be a great day today~" Sasame smiled carelessly as she gazed outside the window from her kitchen. Another breeze swept through her hair and landing on her back softly, resting against her light purple summer kimono that had a simple flower design near the bottom. The obi around her waist was a darker shade of purple, matching the simple ribbon she used to tie her hair back as she washed the dishes. She fixed a diamond shaped clip into her hair to keep the last few strands of hair from her face.

Sasame hummed a simple quiet tune to herself as she picked up another dish; to pass the time alone. She promised herself to wait patiently until his next visit, but she was becoming more and more anxious every day. She smiled in relief, since today was the day that he had promised to visit.

There was something she needed to tell him, something dear to her, but at the same time she was worried about his reaction. It was urgent, and very fragile in her heart. She sighed softly, trying to calm herself down. Only an hour until he would arrive and she could tell him everything. Sasame was sure that if anyone had to understand, it was him. Just imagining, her mind saw him smiling, telling her that everything was alright.

Sasame sighed with relief; as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Her chores were nearly finished! She smiled so warmly, as she counted down the time. She headed towards the living room to get the basket for the sheets hanging outside; however she heard a thump right outside her living room window. "I-Is he here already?" she mumbled to herself as she ran over to the door with the basket, overjoyed with his early arrival. She slid open the door as a large welcoming smile embraced the visitor.

"Welcome back Toshiro-san-!"

As she opened the door however, it wasn't at all who she thought it was. Her eyes widened in fear as she jumped back from the door and rushed to find her zanpaku-to… but the man grabbed her from behind, as she tried to struggle herself free. Sasame tried to escape his grasp, but he soon grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

The piercing voice echoed throughout the room, overcoming the bitter silence. She started to shake in fear as the man came closer to her face.

"How have you been… my love?"

-:~:- } Meanwhile { -:~:-

Hitsugaya finished the last of his report as he placed it on top of the pile. He then took one last gulp of his green tea before getting up and walked over to his zanpaku-to that was leaning against the desk. He slung his zanpaku-to over his right shoulder and wrapped the green sash around the small golden clip on his torso a few times.

Then he remembered something important; a recent letter from Sasame-chan. Smiling softly; he took the letter off his desk and tucked it into his robe. He was going to visit her again today and he could already imagine her smile welcoming him back as she would run up to him and hug him-… a bit embarrassed, he shook the daydream from his head when he decided that he should get going.

Hitsugaya walked down the wooden halls of Seiretei; trying to look ahead, but the bright sunlight was overpowering. He managed to quickly catch a glimpse up into the blue, cloudless sky. It was warmer than usual this morning, even with the small breezes. He cursed the hot weather in the middle of summer, and this year the heat was unbearable for him. However he promised himself that he would conquer the heat today for her sake.

Squinting ahead, he could faintly notice Matsumoto talking with Sasame's brother, Hanatarou. When he caught up with them, Matsumoto came and slapped her little Taichou playfully on his back. "Ah Taichou~ you're heading to her house again already?" She teased him for amusement as she continued with a playful smirk. "You've been visiting her quite a lot recently… you're not doing anything dirty to that poor girl, right Taichou~?"

Hitsugaya twitched as his face filled with complete embarrassment. "A-Are you insane? I would never do anything like t-that…" He turned away not even wanting to think about that topic. He looked back at her furious for embarrassing him in front of her own brother. "…w-whatever. I'm leaving…" Hitsugaya turned to leave, now pissed off. There was no changing someone like her….

He stopped when he recalled something he had to remind her. "Oh, Matsumoto. You still have to hand in your report to-" He turned to face her, but she abandoned Hanatarou to fend for himself against the angry Taichou. He sighed in annoyance… sometimes wishing that he could trade her for an actual Fuku-Taichou. He casually said good bye to Hanatarou as he continued on.

-:~:- } Later - In Rukongai, District 2 { -:~:-

It was early afternoon when he soon noticed her small wooden house sitting next to the flowing stream, with the swaying trees and the sheets…still on the line? He was confused… usually she would have everything nearly perfect before he arrived. He smiled casually. It was alright, either she was running a bit late, or he was a tad early. He walked up to the steps unable to wait to see her smiling face as she would rush to the door. He never knew that someone felt like they really wanted to see him so much.

But his happiness was short-lived, when a burst of reiatsu hit him before he got halfway up the stairs, only worsening his fear as he heard a girl's shriek. Hitsugaya's eyes widened with fear as he quickly realized who it belonged to. He ran up to the door and tried to open it, and with it locked he took hold of his zanpaku-to and slashed through the door as he burst inside the home. "Ame-chan!"

As the dust settled, he glanced about, only to his worst fear, he saw the room completely chaotic, with all her belongings in the room demolished. But in the middle of the room, stood the man Hitsugaya was looking for since half a year ago when he escaped. "…Hayate…"

He always appeared like mist, ready to strike. His tall figure stood with sheer confidence and will. His fierce brown eyes could deceive anyone, and his shoulder length hair had grown within the last 7 months. But what disturbed Hitsugaya most of all, was his constant smile, the one that had frightened his Ame-chan so badly, that even she was scared of him… there was no way that Hayate was going to escape again… not after doing this to her…!

Hitsugaya immediately saw the hostage situation. Ame-chan was pulled against Hayate's chest, while he used his left hand to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. Hayate had managed to tie her wrists together behind her, to prevent struggling. In his right hand however, was his own zanpaku-to, pointed at the hesitant Taichou.

Sasame was in pain, as it looked like she could barely stand. She was shaking frantically. Who knows what had happened before he arrived… Hitsugaya glanced around to see her zanpaku-to was far from her reach and the look on her face was even more painful. Her sorrowful eyes managed to look up and gaze at him, directly in the eyes.

The Taichou was speechless, but he knew that was the truth. …It was his fault for teaching her to become a Substitute Shinigami in the first place. "…Tch…" He was taken aback, and didn't know what to do next- but he needed a plan and fast. He quickly glanced around his surroundings, analyzing the situation. The roof was too shallow to use a sword, not to mention the risk of it collapsing in the process. He stepped slightly to his right. Also, it was nearly impossible to get a footing on the ground with the chaos Hayate managed to make.

He unleashed his shikai prepared to take action , however Hayate spoke calmly as he shook his head. "I wouldn't take another step Hitsugaya Taichou. …Not unless you want her dead." As he brought his own zanpaku-to up towards her face in horror.

Sweat fell from his forehead. The extreme conditions from the situation were starting to overpower him. "Don't… hurt her Hayate…" He was worried about this happening from the start… if only he stopped her from leaving- …he stopped in grave worry. She had a look on her face as if she was thinking about her next move. Hitsugaya slowly shook his head in disbelief. What was she planning on doing?

Sasame winced in pain, as she immediately tried to save herself. She struggled enough to kick him and loosen his grip on her. She pushed herself free as she ran clumsily towards Hitsugaya crying. "Toshiro-san! Please… please forgive me-" She tried to reach out to him, but her attempt was in vain.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in fear as he could only watch as Hayate kicked her; and she hit the ground. Hayate was furious as he stepped on her back, applying pressure to make sure she was going nowhere. "I'm sorry my dear Sasame, but I can't have you escape on me." He took his zanpaku-to, and hit the ground next to her face to only create more fear. "…Otherwise-"

"Hayate!" Hitsugaya's voice echoed throughout the small room, but it was enough to stall. "Why are you here? Let alone, ruthlessly attacking her… Ame-chan is now an innocent civilian! She gave up her Shinigami life half a year ago!" He trembled after he finished yelling at Hayate. He was the one to scare Ame-chan in the first place …and for her sake, the Taichou vowed to kill him.

"I would calm down lil' Taichou. I know you probably want me dead right now, however I don't have the time to deal with little 'ice fairies' like yourself." Hayate smirked as he picked Sasame up by her kimono's collar. She looked too much in pain to resist any farther. It looked hard for her to breathe, as Hayate just held her collar higher off the ground. "I don't even know why you care about her. …She's mine after all." Hayate smiled as he looked at her one-sidedly.

Toshiro was utterly disgusted by him. "She doesn't belong to anyone Hayate! …Just keep her out of this…" Hitsugaya's morale was dropping as he whispered to himself. "…she doesn't deserve this…" A grin and a burst of laugher from his enemy, threw him off. Hitsugaya was starting to tense up with anger. "She's defenceless Hayate! You've been targeting me for so long… just fight me personally you coward!"

A large smirk arose on Hayate's face, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, but she wasn't defenceless Taichou. She held her zanpaku-to just like any other Shinigami." Hayate paced a bit as he spoke. "…and all Shinigami know what could happen in a battle with their life on the line. She's no exception… right Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Hitsugaya had nothing to say. He was pissed off enough, and mentally exhausted. Anger was starting to get a hold of him, making him unable to think clearly. "Either way… why did you run away half a year ago?…Hayate…" His anger was fuelling his resolve, and the Taichou was getting impatient for an answer. "This entire time… you've been nothing but a coward!" Light blue reiatsu engulfed the white-haired Shinigami, as he unleashed his zanpaku-to. He quickly glanced at Sasame to make sure he wasn't going to overpower her. The last thing he wanted to do was harm her…

"Oh? You still want to fight?" Hayate smiled, almost surprised that the Taichou wasn't kidding around. Hayate smirked again as he looked at the pissed off Taichou. "Well, it seems like I can't talk you out of it." Hayate lifted up Sasame by her collar again, as she was lifted into the air. "Too bad that you won't have enough time to hear her secret."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock. Secret..? Was he bluffing and merely stalling, or was it true? He readied his offensive stance. "What are you talking about?"

Sasame quickly started to react of those statements as she mumbled to Hitsugaya. "T-Toshiro-san- please don't- I-I-" Her eyes widened as she was struck from behind her neck; as she fell forward unconscious.

Hayate stood there emotionless as he tucked her under his arm. "…that will keep her quiet for awhile." The attacker then looked at Hitsugaya with a large smile. "Are you mad? I guess you failed again huh?" Hayate loved the fact that he was slowly destroying the Taichou from the inside.

Hayate turned to leave when there was a sudden clash; as they were suddenly face to face, both with their swords in hand. Hitsugaya put more pressure on his zanpaku-to, forcing Hayate into an awkward stance. Hayate immediately caught his footing and retaliated but the Taichou easily jumped to the side and they clashed once again. Hayate smirked as he flash stepped to the side with Hitsugaya soon followed with an oncoming blow, but to his surprise, he stopped inches away from Sasame's face. Pressured from the close call, Hitsugaya jumped backwards a few times to regain his calmness.

He panted a bit, as Hayate smiled. "Close one huh Taichou? …Don't you forget that I still have her hostage." Hayate said nice and clearly for the Taichou to hear. It wasn't enough that Hayate was barely moving, but he still had to bring her in this as well.

Hitsugaya was tired of his endless mocks and his way of torturing his 'prey'. Tired, he slashed across repeatedly, making his enemy jump back effortlessly towards the window.

"You're not going to hit me with mindless attacks like those. Taichou." The tall brown-haired enemy looked at him in disbelief. "I still have no idea how a kid like you became a Taichou." he said dramatically as he shrugged.

Hitsugaya finally had enough, when he suddenly came at him and clashed. Except this time Hitsugaya had put most of his force behind his zanpaku-to with a fiery gaze right at Hayate's hazel eyes. "One of the basics of battles…" Hitsugaya slowly released more of his reiatsu around him, giving off a light blue wave of pressure throughout the room. "…is not to underestimate your opponent!"

With a sudden change in the Taichou, he twisted his grip on Hyourinmaru and put even more pressure on the other zanpaku-to. Hitsugaya gave up with the attempt to keep her house intact. Her safety was overpowering everything else. He finally put enough pressure to crash Hayate right through the window.

As the trio fell through the window, the shattered glass fell, almost like shards of ice, which reflected the sun's rays. Hitsugaya took the sudden advantage of the blinding sun to slash at Sasame's attacker, once after another to catch him off guard before they landed. There was no more hesitation. His teal eyes were now determined and focused on him. It wasn't going to end this way. Not this time.

Hayate hit the ground and caught his footing as he dodged back from another attack. He squinted from all the bright light, and stopped when Hitsugaya flash stepped behind him. He clashed once again, as Hitsugaya started to freeze Hayate's zanpaku-to. Annoyed, Hayate jumped back near the stream. He grabbed Sasame once again from the collar and tossed her aside by a nearby tree. He soon flash stepped away, twice the pace as he did before, now that he didn't have to carry her around.

Hitsugaya quickly flash stepped to where she was thrown and gently caught her, as he soon placed her down in the grass. He barely had time to relax as Hayate built up his own reiatsu and unleashed his mist-type zanpaku-to a few feet away. "I don't have anymore time for this." Hayate lifted his zanpaku-to to the sky and whispered a few words.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he started to recognize the familiar mist that soon engulfed all around him. He quickly ran to him with another attack, but Hayate's smirk soon disappeared into the mist. "…Damn it!…" Hitsugaya knew this attack oh so well, but it still seemed to work every time. He quickly turned back to get to her, but the surrounding seemed to change, and she was gone.

Frustrated, Hitsugaya jumped high into the air, only to have the mist follow quickly behind. Sasame… where was Sasame… was the only thought going through his mind. If Hayate was going to escape again, at least he could tend to her.

But in the corner of his eye he noticed Hayate's slim figure. Without hesitation he grabbed his chain and managed to throw it around him as Hitsugaya tightened it and it started to freeze. Hitsugaya had a glimpse of relief, until he came closer to find that it was a tree. A tree…? Hitsugaya thought to himself. Were illusions a new ability? Regardless, he had to find her!

He stopped, when he felt a rush of Hayate's reiatsu all around him. Taking a firm grip on the handle of Hyourinmaru, he tried to focus on where Hayate was. But he didn't have enough time. Hitsugaya quickly dodged behind and to the right, just barely grazing past two attacks. "…Tch…" He panted. It was getting tiring always chasing after him while he always managed to slip away unnoticed and without losing any energy. It was almost pointless.

He shuttered when he heard him speak, which seemed right beside him. "Tired already?" Hitsugaya quickly jumped ahead and turned around in an offensive stance. His eyes widened when he saw Sasame walk through the mist…smiling. Hitsugaya was stunned. Why couldn't he move when he saw an image of her? He saw her tied up and in pain… he knew it wasn't real but for some reason he still felt like he was drawn to her…What was going on? He knew this wasn't her, it couldn't be… but he couldn't seem to look away. "A-Ame-chan…?" She just stood there, smiling until she disappeared with the mist.

His eyes widened as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side. He gasped for breath as he fell to his knees, holding his left side. He winced as he looked at his blood-soaked side. He had let down his guard. Again. He tried to overcome the pain as he stumbled to get up and regain his offensive stance.

He slowly turned to see Hayate behind him, with his zanpaku-to with his blood. Hitsugaya clenched his teeth as he nearly fell. He noticed that Sasame had awoken and was crying as he could only watch as he tried to stay standing. "…Ame-chan…"

She was about to reply, but Hayate pulled on the ropes around her hands. "Time to go my love!" Hayate wrapped his arm around her forcefully and she had no choice but to obey. He jumped high into the air, but Hitsugaya wasn't going to let him go that easily.

He picked up his chain once again and followed Hayate into the air. He threw his chain and it wrapped around his right leg. He pulled it down, causing Hayate to follow, and kept Hayate from running off. However every minute the pain in his side worsened,

Hayate clenched his teeth, as he held his zanpaku-to ready to strike the Taichou. However Hitsugaya had already planned for this. The surrounding area started to freeze, slowly being engulfed with ice. If he froze his leg, at least he would be unable to move.

But Hayate had also seemed to plan ahead. Mist arose around his zanpaku-to, when Hayate slashed horizontally, causing the mist to fly off in all directions. Hitsugaya looked around quickly, before immediately pulled on the chain faster. He had to before Hayate played another trick- Hitsugaya pulled on the chain, and it easily was pulled to his feet and to his surprise it was wrapped around a large tree branch. A few cold words from his enemy echoed through the mist. "Farewell, Ice cold Taichou~"

Toshiro sighed. Now he was just teasing him. Hitsugaya slashed the tree branch and freed the chain. He glanced around at his surroundings, but the mist was even thicker. There had to be a way out of the mist. He rose Hyourinmaru in the air and slashed horizontally through the mist. It parted for a second before another wave of mist appeared. It was useless. He could only take a chance and wait it out… but that would mean a larger distance between him and the enemy… but more importantly Ame-chan.

He nearly gasped at the new pain that emerged from his side. He looked to his side, and the blood was starting to soak through his haori. He could barely stand anymore and his vision was declining. He had to fight through it to be able to catch up with them, however with him now trembling on his knees more and more doubt clouded his mind. He stumbled to get up again as he leaned against a nearby tree for support. He could barely hold his side to keep the blood from flowing, which caused his to feel dizzy and light-headed. The last thing he remembered was his hand slipping off the tree bark as he fell to the ground in a quiet sleep.

-:~:- ] End of Chapter 1 [ -:~:-

-:~:- ]Owarimashita[ -:~:-

-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:~:-:

-:~:- ] Author Notes [ -:~:-

Ahaa! Pretty long chapter huh? Anyways do you like it? I personally like this better than my first story in this series~ Let me know what you think, cuz I'm always looking to improve! Not to mention that I'm still pretty hopeless at fighting scenes… However I hope you're going to look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
